


Wanted

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV), Oz RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:45:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4662042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee gets tied up and talks about his new tv show with Chris. Pure silliness.<br/>This did not happen. Except in the author's dirty mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vanillalime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillalime/gifts).



Wanted

”So who’s a good bitch?” asks Chris and looks at his handiwork.  
Lee’s trussed up like a turkey with leather straps.  
“I am, “ he says dutifully.  
“Good boy,” says Chris and caresses his thigh.  
“You gotta let me go tomorrow.”’  
“Why?”  
“I’m gonna shoot “Wanted”  
“Piece of trash show. It won’t last.”  
“Asshole.”  
“Not like my show.”  
“Yeah, it will run till you get sick and tired of it and beg them to fire you. It’s better to burn out.”  
“Rock n roll. Is that why your hair’s so long?”  
“Yeah. Weren’t you paying attention last night when we did a scene?”

“You were sucking me after. I forgot.” He tickles Lee’s chest with a feather.  
“Stop.”  
“Nah. So is anybody we know on the show?”  
“Rita. Lauren is one of my girls.”  
“Slut.”  
“What can I say? Eddie gets all the babes. Lauren dies though.”  
“What a waste.”  
“Plus I get to make out with Traci Lords.”  
“You could ask her for a threesome.”  
“She’s the faithful type. Plus I won’t share you.”  
“Yeah, yeah. So Eddie gets with Gloria and you hang out with Gary Cole.”  
“Yes. That’ll inspire fanfic in which Cole pisses on me in the shower.”  
“Do you want me to do that? I can pee for a long time you know.”  
“Eww, no. The fans are pervs.”  
“Yeah. So do you fuck guys?”  
“Lips are lips.”  
“True,” says Chris and kisses him, tongue dueling with Lee’s wicked tongue.  
“Can I be on SVU?” asks Lee.  
“As a guest maybe. We can almost make out to tease the fans.”  
“Sounds good. Will you let me go?”  
“We’ve got tonight. “  
Lee sighs as Chris strokes his cock, with a lot of care.  
Then he brings out the feather again.  
Are you going to fuck me soon?” asks Lee.  
“Oh baby. I will. Who do you love best? Me or Gary Cole?”  
“You,” says Lee.  
“I’ll piss on you if you’re on fire,” says Chris and strokes him.  
Then he stops.  
“Do you love me or him?”  
“You,” says Lee.   
“Good little bitch. Beg me to let you come.”  
“Please Chris may I come?”  
“Sure,” says Chris and Lee spurts all over his lover.  
“So you get to make out with Traci Lords and get paid?”

“I used to get paid to play tonsil hockey with you.”  
“Now you for it for free,” says Chris.  
“Yes. Will you untie me and fuck me?” asks Lee.

“Yes,” says Chris and does so. All night long.


End file.
